gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Furgon pancerny
Furgon pancerny (ang. Securicar) – opancerzony pojazd występujący w Grand Theft Auto III (jako Konwojowóz), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV oraz Grand Theft Auto V (jako Stockade). Jest następcą G4 Bank Vana występującego w Grand Theft Auto 2. Furgon pancerny jest opancerzoną ciężarówką używaną do transportowania pieniędzy (w niektórych misjach także ludzi, jest czteromiejscowy). W przeciwieństwie do tego typu furgonów w rzeczywistości nie jest kuloodporny, a kierowcy nie mają przy sobie broni (wyjątkiem jest San Andreas, lecz po kradzieży furgonu kierowca nie strzela do gracza). Uniwersum 3D Początkowo Securicar został wykreowany na ciężarówkę koloru ciemnoniebieskiego (wyjątkiem jest Vice City Stories). Ten wygląd zachował się przez Vice City, Liberty City Stories i GTA III, radykalnie zmienił się w San Andreas. W tej grze Securicar jest mniejszy i bardziej przypomina pudło. Wzorowany jest na GMC TopKick, czasami posiada logo firmy Chuff Security (parodia Chubb Security) lub LOCK&LOAD Security, może być także nieoznakowany. W pozostałych grach z pojazdu korzysta firma GRUPPE sechs. Ciężarówka nie jest stworzona do niczego więcej, niż do jazdy po ulicach; jej masa powoduje jej wywracanie się na zboczach i ostrych zakrętach. Najstabilniejszą wersją Securicara w tym uniwersum jest Securicar występujący w GTA Vice City. Chociaż w GTA San Andreas wygląd Securicara kompletnie się zmienił, nie zmieniły się jego parametry: nadal jest ciężki, ma niezbyt dobre sterowanie i źle się nim hamuje. Ma jednak dobrą wytrzymałość, i (jak na ciężarówkę) dobrą prędkość maksymalną. W GTA Vice City Securicar posiada kuloodporną przednią szybę. Uniwersum HD W GTA IV i GTA V Securicar jest produkowany przez firmę Brute. Tak jak Enforcer i Police Stockade jest wzorowany na ciężarówce Navistar International 4000 Series (1989-2001). Jeśli wysadzimy go w powietrze, pojawi się obok niego duża ilość pieniędzy (dostaniemy także 2. stopień poszukiwań). By nie narazić się policji, możemy wysadzić go w powietrze bombą od Packiego lub uderzając tak, aż zacznie się palić. Prowadzenie i przyspieszenie Securicara zostały ulepszone, nie wywraca się już wchodząc w ostrzejsze zakręty. Tutaj również posiada logo firmy gruppe 6. Ciekawostki * W GTA San Andreas, gdy gracz jedzie jakimś pojazdem na sygnale (np. wozem strażackim czy ambulansem), Securicary zachowują się jak radiowozy tzn. nie ustępują graczowi drogi jako pojazdowi uprzywilejowanemu. W tej samej grze domyślną stacją radiową w tym pojeździe jest Bounce FM. * W GTA San Andreas kolor pojazdu jest niezamierzony - pojazd ma wpisane te same liczby ID kolorów co jego poprzednik w GTA Vice City. Z razji iż w GTA San Andreas paleta kolorów została zmodyfikowana, liczby te oznaczają już inne barwy niż w GTA Vice City. Można się o tym przekonać przeglądając plik carcols.dat. * W GTA IV i w dodatkach do tej gry zamiast zwykłego radia Securicar ma policyjne, poza tym można przejeżdżać nim przez wszystkie mosty bez płacenia. * Securicar wystepuje w grze Manhunt, innej grze autorstwa Rockstar Games, jednak jest tylko statycznym obiektem. Jest bardzo podobny do swoich wersji z reszty gier niż GTA San Andreas, nieznacznie się od nich różni. Można go zobaczyć tutaj. Występowanie Grand Theft Auto III * Pojawia się W misjach: Konwojent, Skok na konwój, Zmyłka ''i ''Zabawkowy zabójca. * Bardzo rzadko można go spotkać w Portland. * Jeździ po biedniejszej części Wyspy Staunton, niedaleko Liberty Memorial Coliseum. * Czasami pojawia się na Moście Callahan. * Może zostać odebrany w garażu import/eksport w Portland po ukończeniu listy eksportowej. * Jego oteksturowany model pojawia się w Ghost Town, jednak nie da się do niego wejść. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Stoi przed bankiem El Banco Corrupto Grande, w przypadków jest zamknięty, nie występuje w wersji na PlayStation 2. * Bardzo rzadko jeździ po Viceport. * Pojawia się w misjach Polowanie i Awantura w barze. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Jest zaparkowany przy mennicy federalnej w północnym Queens, na północ od hotelu Vank Hoff in the Park. * Występuje w misji Rozbijanie banku u Caliguli. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Pojawia się w misjach L.C. Confidential, Cash Clash i The Shoreside Redemption. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Można go spotkać jeżdżącego po Viceport. * Można go zdobyć podczas wykonywania misji Robbery w ramach Empire Building. Grand Theft Auto IV * Zwykle jeździ po Industrial w Bohan (zwłaszcza, gdy gracz już jeździ Securicarem). * Czasem pojawia się na parkingu przy The Triangle Club. Grand Theft Auto V * Występuje we wszystkich dziesięciu przypadkowych zdarzeniach pt. Furgonetka Pancerna. * Występuje w misji Wielka fucha (wariant oczywisty). Galeria de:Securicar en:Securicar es:Securicar fr:Securicar sv:Securicar